All Is Fair In Love
by Livi198
Summary: Change is always good. Gabriella loves to party. Before her senior year starts her and her friends go out. After a one night stand could there be complications in her future?
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella's POV** His kisses were electrifying. I couldn't get enough of him. As his hands travelled down my back and grabbed at my ass all I could think about was my want for more. My friends are probably wondering where I am but I had to have him alone, even if it was only one night... ***2 hours earlier*** When I first walked into the club using my fake ID the first thing I saw were those eyes. Blue, so blue, and staring right at me in my red ankle-biting jeans, corset style black top, Gold pumps and gold accessories. As my eyes travelled up and down his body I noticed his ripped jeans, his tight black t-shirt that defined his oh-so-delicious looking muscled arms, and his black and white converse shoes. His Calvin Klein boxers were peaking out the top of his jeans only adding to his already high sex appeal. I knew then that it was him I wanted tonight. I was pulled out of my trance by Sharpay pulling me along and saying something about dancing. As I started dancing with Sharpay and Taylor, my two best friends, I felt someone behind me. They were both too busy dancing with each other and their boyfriends to care what I was doing. I knew it was him. I felt it. I watched as Taylor and her boyfriend, Jeremy, started to grind and figured I'd be a bit of a tease. I wasn't going to be easy. After a while of pretending I didn't realise he was there I went to turn around but felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against him. I was a little bit surprised but that feeling soon faded when his lips touched my neck, sending waves of desire through my body. I let out a low moan that only he could hear, pressing further back into his body. As we danced together I felt different to all the other times I had entered this club, it was clenching at my heart but in a good way. It felt like we had been dancing for hours when he turned me around and whispered in my ear "Meet me out back" came his husky voice before he disappeared. I danced with Taylor and Sharpay for a while and made up the clichè excuse of needing to go to the bathroom. As I made my way towards the back of the club I was giddy with nerves. I had never been nervous before. What was so different about this guy? As I walked down the dark hall I was suddenly pulled to the side and smashed into a pair of lips that melted my heart. I wanted more. As I pushed him back into the room I looked around quickly. The bathroom. He reached behind me and locked the door. His kisses were electrifying. I couldn't get enough of him. As his hands travelled down my back and grabbed at my ass all I could think about was my want for more. My friends are probably wondering where I am but I had to have him alone, even if it was only one night. I tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth as his hands travelled up under my top, swiftly removing it. He picked me up and gently rested me on the bench, slowly pushing my knees apart and resting himself there. He slowly but passionately kissed me in a way no one had ever done before. I tugged at the hem of his shirt slipping it over his head and immediately gripped at his abs. He was ripped and I loved it. His tongue was playfully dancing within my mouth, exploring every part he could reach. As I reached down to undo his pants he slipped my shoes off with his own feet. I dropped his pants and they fell gracefully to the floor. As he struggle to undo my pants in the position we were in. I moved forward and stood making it a lot easier to access. He slowly peeled my pants from my legs and as he stood, placed kisses up my leg. All that could be heard were my moans of pure pleasure. When he finally reached my mouth again he had his hands around my back unclipping my bra. His hands brought my bra off my shoulders and down my arms, removing it completely from my body. His lips enclosed my hardening nipples in a sweet kiss. My fingers dipped into his boxers and pulled them down as he stepped out of them. I wrapped my small hands around his large penis, Wondering and hoping that it would fit in my tightness. He picked me up with a new found hunger and ripped my panties from my body. Pressing me against the cold wall, making me shiver in delight from the temperature contrast. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed into my slick tightness with a groan of pleasure. I almost screamed but as though he sensed it, my mouth was suddenly covered with his. What I felt, I couldn't explain it. It was a mixture of feeling all building into one pressure deep in my stomach. It was more than I had ever felt before. As he slowly started to thrust in and out of me I was weak with pleasure. His to the tantalisingly played with mine. His thrusts got faster and harder. His hips rocking in perfect sync with mine. I was so close to the edg didn't know how much longer I could hold on for. "Let it go" be whispered in my ear. A few more thrusts and I was there. He kept pumping in and out of me as I rode out my orgasm, making me orgasm again and again. After I had recovered from my three orgasms I realised that be was already dressed. "Thank You. Bye" was all I heard as he walked out the door. I slowly got dressed again and felt that my phone wasn't in my pocket but rather it was sitting on the bench. After I was dressed I grabbed my iPhone and opened it. I haven't got a lock on my phone but I was surprised when I found my contacts open and a new contact had been made. TROY. He had added his number to my phone. As I left the bathroom and made my way back to my friends all I could think about was Troy. How he made me feel. It was incredible. When I reached my friends they informed me that they had been looking for me. They were getting ready to leave. After all, we do start our senior year tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Please Review. I would love to know of any ways you think i could make the story better and if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the story please tell me. I am happy to include anything :)**

As I walked into school the next morning I felt as though I was searching for those eyes, even though I knew they weren't going to be here. When I got to my locker I saw Shar waiting for me.

"Hey Gabi! Where did you disappear to last night? And don't say no where because I know you" she questioned excitedly.

"I just needed to get out" I lied.

"Come on Gabi-" she started but got cut off by Taylor walking up.

"Hey Gab, Shar" Tay said.

"Hi" we both said back in unison. "Look I don't want to talk about it so just don't Shar," I said as I slowly walked off.

When I walked into class Ms. Darbus was already there rambling on about Shakespeare ass per usual. I sat in my seat up the back and stared out the window, bored. Next thing I knew the bell was ringing. As I walked to my gym class for first period I headed for the change rooms.

Walking out in my red short shorts and tight white top, I sat on the bleachers with some other people in my class waiting for our new teacher and the rest of the class. When he walked in my eyes went wide. My new teacher, he couldn't be. No Way! Then he saw me and stopped, stared for a minute before realizing what was happening and clearing his throat. Beginning to walk towards us again he tried to avoid eye contact with me but I couldn't stop staring and I couldn't believe it.

"Good Morning everyone. I am Mr. Bolton, your new teacher," I was almost drooling when those words came out of his mouth. His voice is so sexy.

By the end of the lesson we had practically undressed each other with our eyes.

"Miss Montez? Can you stay behind at the end? I would like to talk to you about your previous efforts in gym."

"Okay."

As I sat waiting for everyone to leave and for Mr. Bolton to finish clearing away the equipment I wondered what he was really going to talk to me about.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard from behind me, startling me.

"I didn't think it mattered" I responded without turning around.

"Well it kinda does. This could affect my job!" he exclaimed.

"You don't think I know that already? I can't get you out of my head and then I find out you're my teacher!" I couldn't believe him. He looked guilty. So he should be, blaming this all on me. "I wasn't the only person in that bathroom remember? We were both there; we both did what we did! I'm sorry if this affects your job but it could affect me too. I won't tell anyone and neither can you!" I half yelled as I started walking away.

As I left the gym I half hoped he would run after me, but the other half hoped he wouldn't. I started to run to the only place I felt safe. I quickly climbed the steps and burst through the door at the top, closing it and sliding down it with tears in my eyes. I cried for a while, not really knowing how long. I couldn't go to class. No one would miss me either. I slowly got up and walked over to the bench, sitting and thinking about what happened last night, and this morning. I was so caught up I my thought that I didn't hear the door opening and closing.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Sharpay. Of course she came looking for me. She is in almost every class with me.

"Don't worry about it," I said shortly not really wanting to talk.

She just wrapped her arms around me in a hug, knowing I wouldn't tell her anything if I didn't want to.

When the lunch bell rang Shar disappeared to go get us lunch. When she came back she had brought Taylor with her. We spent the rest of the day on the rooftop, talking, planning nights out, even planning a sleepover for this weekend.

When the end of the day finally came we left together. I got home and curled up on my bed with a movie. Mom wouldn't be home until really late so I have to make dinner for myself, again. I pulled my phone out of my pocket finding a new message. I opened it up. I'M SORRY. I ignored his text and went back to my movie.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, the doorbell was ringing. I groaned and slowly got up. When I opened the front door whoever it was moved forward and caught his lips in mine. I immediately remembered those lips and started kissing him back. We walked further into the house and he pushed my back up against the wall. We made out for about five minutes when I came to my senses and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breathlessly.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You kissed me remember?"

"Right sorry. I'll just go then." He slowly tuned to leave.

"Wait no! Don't go. I'm alone in this big house and I'd really like the company for once," I said, biting my lip.

He just smiled at me so I grabbed his hand and led him into the lounge room. We sat and started talking for what seemed like hours. In the silence that overtook my eyes dropped to his lips. God how I wanted them on mine again. Before I could realize what was happening I was pushed back against the arm of the couch and our lips joined, pressing together in perfect harmony.

**The Next Day**

I woke up next to Troy, my head on his bare chest. Quickly quieting my alarm I sighed in content. I could hear the steady beating of his heart. Luckily my mother is hardly ever home and doesn't come up to check on me if she thinks I am asleep. I slowly got up trying not to wake him. I was almost clear of the bed when two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back down. His lips pressed to my neck.

"Troy we can't. Not again. I need to shower and you need to go home before school this morning," when he hit my sweet spot I moaned and then quickly got up so he couldn't tempt me again. He groaned in annoyance and i jus smiled making my way towards the bathroom. As I entered the shower I figured he had left. I quickly washed my hair and body. When I got out of the shower I dried off, got dressed and went downstairs.

While I was eating my breakfast I thought about the day ahead. I have gym for my last class of the day. This should be interesting.


End file.
